Metodos de averiguación, por Ino Yamanaka
by Nocturnals
Summary: Si Ino Yamanaka desea averiguar algo no hay nada que la detenga. Puede aletear sus pestañas, usar un tono de voz o hacer un puchero, pero ella tiene sus propios metodos de averiguacion. Metodos de averiguacion, por Ino Yamanaka.Primer lemmon KibaIno


**Metodos de averiguación, por Ino Yamanaka. **

**Ino Yamanaka podía describirse de varios modos, empezando, quizá, con su pelo dorado o sus ojos de un celeste profundo e inteso. Aunque, pensandolo bien, ella siempre alavaba su cuerpo escultural, por lo que es posible que también se pudiera comenzar por allí. En fin, Ino Yamanaka era demaciado compleja para ser descripta con simples adjetivos, o eso pensaba Kiba al verla peinarse.**

**La rubia se volteó a mirarlo preguntandose por qué la veía de manera tan pensativa. Era muy rara la ocación en la que su esposo la miraba tan fijamente y mucho mas extraña que la mirara sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió, usualmente cuando la miraba de modo tan fijo era para algo en especial, algo muy especial.**

**-Kiba ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó.**

**-No… nada- Contestó él tomandose su tiempo.**

**Ino alzó una ceja conciente de que le estaba mintiendo de forma descarada. Kiba Inuzuka era demaciado abierto, muy obvio y tremendamente malo para mentir u ocultar cosas. Al contrario ella quien era muy diestra en aquellas artes. Pensó que quizá usando su persuasión podría saber que le ocultaba, pues la curiosidad que siempre la había caracterizado se había despertado. Mientras peinaba su cabello ya desenredado pensó en el mejor modo de lograr que Kiba le dijera que le ocultaba. Porque él era directo, le decía las cosas sin asco, nunca le decía "no, nada" si no era asi y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía la cabeza bien metida en algo. **

**Podría hacerle caricias, un puchero, usar su tono de voz más tierno, aletear las pestañas un poco, inclinarse algo para que contemplara su busto y se desconcentrara o solamente irle sacando las respuestas de a poco, aunque descarto esto último porque le tomaría demaciado tiempo. Ino peinó cada vez mas lento su cabello pensado en que podría hacer hasta que la idea cruzo por su mente, de todos modos eso siempre funcionaba, en especial cuando llevaban tiempo sin hacerlo. En este caso dos días, un record para los recién casados. **

**Ino no sonrió como quería hacerlo, no, decidió que si quería saber que era lo que tenía ocupada la mente de su chico tendría que ir tentandolo de a poco, bueno, para lo que en su caso era poco.**

**La mayoría de las veces él la abrazaba de atrás, le besaba el cuello y en tres minutos ya no tenía la ropa puesta. Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de llevar la iniciativa. **

**Aprovechando que la estaba mirando se movió un poco, peinandose más lentamente y asentuando la forma de moverse al tiempo que el peine pasaba a la altura de sus pechos y su cintura hasta las caderas. Sensualmente sacó una pierna doblandola ligeramente frontandola con la otra en un acto siemple y tentador. Echó la cabeza para atrás fingiendo peinarse el fleco, pero lo hacía para que el Inuzuka tuviera oportunidad de tener una mejor vista de sus pechos y de su trasero. Jugó con las puntas de su cabello mientras se movía ligeramente moviendo sus caderas "casualmente" al cambiarse de lugar.**

**Levantó la pierna doblada y con el pie acarició la pantorrilla de la otra pierna solo para que por la avertura de la camisa se vieran sus muslos desnudos. La camisa que traía puesta era de Kiba, había sido la primera que sacó del armario, tenía los dos primeros botones desprendidos y cuando paso el brazo para peinarse del otro lado "accidentalmente" el tercero de desprendio dejando ver el valle entre sus marcados senos.**

**Kiba sonrió y siguió con la mirada los movimientos de su mujer, sus piernas largas y torneadas cubiertas a duras penas por su camisa se movían mucho, pensó que definitivamente el tacto de esas piernas era endemoniadamenete suave. Cuando ella echó su cabeza para atrás pudo concentrarse en ese par de pechos que lo traía enloquesido, demonios, le encantaban. Eran perfectos, redondos y firmes, de un tamaño bastante considerable y muy suaves. Lo siguiente que paso por su mente fue cuantas ganas tenía de apretarle los muslos como hacía noches atrás y sentirlos chocar contra su cadera. Oh, demonios ¿Cómo podia encontrar sensual un acto tan casto como peinar el cabello?**

**Ino sonrió para sus adentro complacida, pero por fuera seguía teniendo una exprecion tranquila y normal. Notó la incomodidad de Kiba y entonces pensó que era tiempo, repasaría la tortura de sus movimientos, le haría la pregunta y vería si el cedia o no.**

**-Kiba… ¿Te pasa algo?- Insistió, esta vez, con doble sentido.**

**Era conciente de lo que probocaba en su esposo, esa incomodidad no era en su cabeza sino entre sus piernas. Ino sonrió de modo ligeramente insinuante, una sonrisa que sabía que Kiba no resistía. Él sonrió de costado mostrando un canino y cuando iba a tomarla se las caderas Ino se giró haciendo que su pelo rubio volara y se posara sobre sus hombro delineando su figura esbelta.**

**-Solo si me dices que tienes en la cabeza… ¿O es que estas pensado con otra cosa?- Se burlo y al darse cuenta que se habia desviado insistió de nuevo- ¿Tienes algo que contarme, Kiba?**

**Kiba sonrió, por dios, lo estaba haciendo a proposito y en vez de enfadarlo solo lo exitaba más. El muchacho suspiró pesadamente y la miró, contra la ligera luz de sol que venía de la ventana al lado de la chica. La luz hacía a la camisa blanca transparentarse y el pudó apreciar la silueta de la mujer que debajo solo traía una bragas. Maldijo mentalmente que la ventana estuviera abierta aunque fuera un poco y contestó como antes "No, nada" lo que impaciento a Ino.**

**-¿Nada de nada?**

**-No, nada. Solo pensaba- Le dijó mientras se sentaba en la cama apoyando su peso en sus manos.**

**-¿Y… en que pensabas, entonces?- Preguntó ella parada frente a él pero inclinandose poniendo sus manos a los lado de sus piernas para apoyarse.**

**Entonces fue el turno de Kiba de tomar el control.**

**El Inuzuka la tomó de la cintura y con un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de la rubia la pusó sobre la cama sin mucha delicadesa pues era imposible que el suave conchon la lastimara. Ino estaba por protestar cuando el chico de razgos lobunos se recosto sobre ella y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y sosteniendose le dijo al oido con la voz mas sensual y ronca que Ino habia escuchado:**

**-En cuan salvaje puedes ponerte- Y dicho esto le mordisqueo el lobulo de la oreja.**

**Allí era cuando ella perdía la batalla. Cedía, siempre cedía ante sus deseos. La razón era siemple, los dos anhelaban lo mismo. Su esposo le besó el cuello, mordisqueando levemente, succionando, pasando su lengua ardiente por la piel y echando su aliento calido sobre la marca haciendola estremecerse con un escalosfrio. Pasó sus manos por las piernas de la mujer, levantando la camisa, aprentando sus muslos sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla pero con más deseo que nunca. Con una mano le desprendio todos los botones restantes de una sola vez sin importarle si los descocia o si rompía la camisa. Ino pusó sus manos sobre la cama aferrandose a las sabanas, pues sabía que iba a retorcerse de placer cuando la lengua de Kiba tocara sus pechos. Y así lo hizo, con un gemido de sorpresa cuando su pezon izquierdo empezo a ser succionado hizo el deseo del Inuzuka crecer. Amaba esos sonidos, aún más cuando salían de la boca de la rubia. Sin mucho esfuerzo le arrancó la camisa a Ino dejandola con las bragas negras que traía puestas ese dia. Sonrió cuando su nombre salió mezclado con un gemido de la boca de su amante. Un demonio, adoraba cuando ella lo hacía.**

**Ino pasó sus manos por el torso del hombre, disfrutando de la musculosa espalda y colgandose de su cuello para no caer. Kiba le acariciaba la parte interna del muslo mientras la besaba. Sus labios eran feroces, y la deboraban sin permiso. La tomaba y la moldeaba a su voluntad y sorprendentemente ella se dejaba doblegar. Él pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, lo mordió con suavidad y lo separo, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y jugó con la de su pareja, sintiendola cada vez mas cercana. **

**Llevó su mano libre hasta la entrepierna de la chica mientras Ino se deshacía de sus pantalones dejandolo con sus boxers. Kiba quitó la prenda sin esfuerzo y acarició el clítoris de la rubia haciendo que un gemido más fuerte saliera de su boca. Introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella para comprobar cuan humeda se encontraba. Paso su lengua por el vientre de la chica y tomo posecion de su cuello mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos de la vagina de ella.**

**Ino chiyó, se removió, undió sus uñas en la espalda del chico. Joder, odiaba que él hiciera eso, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba. Kiba acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo y ella decidió que no se dejaria vencer, no, le demostraría que ella tambien podía tomar las riendas de la situación. Sonrojada le bajó los boxers con una lentitud tortuosa para Kiba, Ino volteó el cuerpo del muchacho poniendose esta vez sobre el y con sus manos empezó a acariciar el mienbro erecto de él. Kiba gimió cuando las tibias manos de la rubia lo tocaron, pero echó la cabeza hacía atrás cuando empezó a mover sus manos. Ino sonrió complacida y deslizó su lengua alrededor del pene de su esposo, especializandose en la punta. **

**Un demonio, no aguantaba mas. La tumbo sin previo aviso de nuevo sobre la cama cuando sentía que la necesidad le ganaba a la obligación de ser delicado con la chica. Ino rió cuando noto las ganas inprolongables de su esposo. Kiba le abrió las piernas y se puso en posicion penetrandola de una sola embestida que fue más brusca de lo que pensó. Ino gimió fuerte y arañó su pecho firme. No le habíia dolido pero siempre se sentía extraña cuando su mienbro estaba dentro de ella, era más de sorpresa ante la invacion tan rápida. Èl no espero al comprobar que ella no estaba adolorida.**

**Empezó con embestidas suaves, lentas y pausadas, iba a obligarla a que le pidiera más. Ino podía hacerse la delicada, pero en la cama era exigente y Kiba lo adoraba, le encantaba satisfaserla y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él, pero sobre todo le encantaba oirla suplicar.**

**Y la obligaria a pedir más. **

**Ino se retorció anciosa, sentía la urgente necesidad de aumentar el ritmo y miró a su esposo expectante. Era raro que Kiba no la hubiera obligado a aferrarse a algo para no tirarla de la cama a esas alturas. Kiba le besó los pechos mordisqueandolos, y ella sentía la necesidad cada vez mayor de incrementar la fuerza de las embestidas y si no lo hacía él lo haria ella. Movió sus caderas torturandolo y con la voz más ronca y sensual que pudo le dijo:**

**-¡Demonios, Kiba, hazlo de una vez!**

**Él rió y le concedió lo que pedía. Poco a poco las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más profundas, más bestiales. De modo rudo y con cada estocada Ino incrustaba más profundamente sus uñas en la espalda de su esposo. Gimió su nombre repetidas veces sintiendo como se movía dentro de ella. Por el placer y el calor de la friccion entre sus sexos Ino echó su cabeza hacía atrás y arqueó la espalda, movió sus caderas al tiempo que Kiba para profundizar mas la unión y dejó que los gemidos escaparan de su boca ya sin poder contenerlos**

**Kiba se introducía en ella con fuerza, quizás demaciada, pero ella no lo menciono. Por lo que el seguió y aumento el ritmo cada vez que sentía que acabaria más pronto. En un jadeo ronco le dijo que la amaba y ella le respondió de la misma forma, ahogandose en placer.**

**La rubia sentía las paredes de su sexo tensarse y relajarse cada vez más continuamente y simplemente exploto en un orgasmo cuando su esposo empezo a acariciar su clítoris nuevamente.**

**-¡Ah, Ki...ba!- Logró decir mientras de retorcía sobre las sabanas.**

**Él la embistió dos veces más antes de acabar dentro de ella y una última vez antes de salir. Cuando hubieron terminado se acostaron de vuelta y él la tapo mientras Ino se apoyaba en su pecho.**

**Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y sus respiraciones agitadas, ya ni recordaban como habían llegado a eso y poco les importaba. Ino soltó un suspiro y él se rió.**

**-Lo vez, tanto que te haces la delicada- Bromeó.**

**-No puedo ser delicada si mi esposo es tan bestia…- Respondió Ino orgullosa y miró el reloj, ella tenía que ir a trabajar al hospital a las 8:30.**

**El reloj que se hallaba sobre la mesa de luz marcaba exactamente las 8:15. Ino pegó un salto de la cama dejando a Kiba riendo entre las sabanas. ¿Habían estado media hora haciendo el amor? Kiba se escabullo hasta la cocina mientras Ino se cambiaba y decidió tomar algo fresco por el intenso calor que hacia en el verano de ese año.**

**-¡Kiba, demonios!- Bramó Ino viendo como su esposo le habia hecho chupones y marcas por todo el cuello y pecho. ¿Cómo haría para disimularlo? ¿Qué se pondría para ir a trabajar con tal calor? Oh, lo mataría… cuando tuviera tiempo, claro.**

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

**Hola!**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic así, nunca antes había hecho un lemmon, por lo que es mi primer intento. Intente hacerlo sin tantos errores pero tengo pesima ortografia. Ya se deben haber dado cuenta jejeje. Bueh… en verdad me llamo la atención que hay lemmons de muchas parejas, de todas las que me gustan menos de esta y dije "eh? No, para, para" y decidí ser la primera. No se, capaz que así se anima ;)

Besos!

Dejen Reviews porfa!


End file.
